Wings of Heart: Wild as the Jungle
by Ringmaster118
Summary: Glory had always turned down Deathbringer. But with the threat of a Civil war, Deathbringer might be the only one that can save her and her tribe. Glory x Deathbringer. Kinkajou x OC (friendship)


**Hey! I know there have been a LOT of ships for this pair, but I intend to make this one like NONE you have read before! Disclamer: I only own the plot and the OC**

Chapter 1:

Deathbringer was carrying a bowl of fruit to the Meeting chamber. Right now, the Rainwings were debating who would be the Nightwing representitive. Lately, the Nightwing camps have been more and more rebelious. In the last month, 10 plots were discovered, all to kill Queen Glory, so the Rainwings decided to have a Nightwing represenitive in the Rainwing council. And where was Deathbringer, you ask? No where special, just a servant to Queen Glory. _After years of Assasian training, and I'm stuck here, a servant just inches from being a slave. All of this, for falling in love with a Rainwing I was suppost to kill. Real smooth, Deathbringer_ he thought to himself. The image of Glory going from an-obviously-disguised-rainwing-as-an-Icewing, to a beautiful, sarcastic, Rainwing with scales that shimmer in the light. _Great_ thought Deathbringer _This 'love' thing is making me go mushy. Yuck._ At least he was still geting excersize. After being in a cell for who-knows-how long, he needed it. After all, an Expert Assasian such as himself needs to stay fit. When he finally reached the Meeting Chamber, he arranged the fruits to look presentable (he still had a chance to be the represenitive for the Nightwings, and spend more time with Queen Glory) and walked in. All of the eyes in the room turned to look at him, except for two. Glory was talking to a small dragonet, barely four years old, whom was looking streight at him. _Great_ he thought_ The one dragon I want to impress is looking the other way. Some entrance._ Deathbringer decided to make the best of the whole Rainwing Council watching him _Here goes nothing_ "Hello, Rainwing Council" he said _Great. Making a fool out of the first words I say. This is NOT gonna end well. _"I brought some fruit for the _most important_ Rainwings in the _whole _Rainforest." Now Glory was looking, but she didn't look pleased, her scales turned a rosey-pink. "Oh, Deathbringer" she sighed "This is a _Private_ council. Not even servants allowed." _Oops_ thought Deathbringer _Well, Time to glide out of THIS akward situation. _"Oh, It is? Well, I'll just leave the fruit here with such _lovely Rainwings_ and you can continue with what you were saying." he tried to say slyly, but as he turned to leave, one of the dragons in the council shot venom right by his head. "_I_ say he stays _here_ untill we announce the represenitive. He could have heard something, and if he tells anyone, they could kill a future represenitive. Or worse, he could kill the represenitive HIMSELF so that HE could be it!" the Rainwing said. A few dragons turned purple and silver, mumbleing to others things like "Well, he does have a reputation as a Assasian . . ." or " A lot of dragons do know him, he was pretty high in the Nightwing council . . ." but then one said "But what if he breaks free? He could kill all of us then leave the two tribes for the taking!" every dragon in the room started arguing at once. _Not how I wanted this trip to go at all._ thought Deathbringer. Suddenly, the spines on his back went up when Queen Glory roared "ENOUGH!". The whole room was quiet. Even Deathbringer himself was scared to speak _Wow. She must really be stressed out._ Deathbringer thought as Glory's scales went from red to green. "We will keep him locked up under a few guards untill we announce the represenitive, Alright? That's my final word." Deathbringer felt like he would turn pink like one of the Rainwings there. _I just got sent to the dungeon by the dragon I tried to flirt with._

Glory was pacing back and forth through her room, steam working up from her nostrils _Well, I could pick Mastermind but then I would lose the faith the Rainwings have for me . . . but if I choose Starflight or Fatespeaker, I would completely loose the few loyal Nightwings I do have, if any, because neither grew up with the rest of the tribe . . . but if I pick some dragon like Fierceteeth, they would try to kill me in my sleep!_ "Queen Glory?" squeaked a voice by the door "WHAT?!" Glory roared back. Kinkajou turned a vibrant yellow-green, meaning she was very suprised. "Sorry, Kinkajou. I've been stressed out so much I can barely keep my sanity." Glory apologized "Now, what could POSSIBLY be the matter? Guards slacking on the job? Fruit shortage in the break-room? Oh, I got it, the Nightwings decided to throw a party without us!" Kinkajou gulped and said "Umm, it's suntime and all of the guards are refusing to go to watch the Nightwing camp. I was wondering if I could go watch on them for a few hours. . ." "Absolutely! Might as well send an army of sloths with you! But seriously, you're barely 4 years, and the dragons over at that camp are nearly three times your hight and weight. They could just sit on you." "Hey!" "Sorry, but you need to convince at LEAST Jambu and Mangrove to go with you. Hopefully you can convince some others" Kinkajou looked down at her talons and mumbled "Well . . . we might prove that we are just as strong as they are by sending dragonets to watch them . . ." "Oh yea, we can proove that AND how we want our dragonets to be slaughtered. Yea, not gonna happen." Kinkajou humphed and stormed out. She had been trying to get on patrol since she got a spot with the guards. _She better not get herself into trouble._ Glory thought, pacing back and forth once again.

Kinkajou was gliding toward the Nightwing campsite. _So Glory doesn't aproove. Big deal. I can still patrol so that something bad doesn't happen. I don't need help. I AM helping! Why can't anyone see this?_ When she reached the camp, a few Nightwings turned their heads to look, but many dismissed it. Then Kinkajou started to walk around all important-like, making a few of the Nightwings snort. _I'm not here for your entertainment. I'm Patroling you! . . . Right?_ She wanted to turn her head and find Glory or Mangrove, but she knew that they wern't there. She just had to push on. About thirty minutes in, one dragon hissed "Better run home before something happens to ya . . ." But when she turned to look at the on who said it, she noticed a gang of Nightwings peering at her from where they were sitting. "Move along" Kinkajou said, loud enough for them to hear. They began exchanging glances and then stood up._ That's right. I don't need any help with this! I can do it myself! _But just as things began to look up, the gang slowly walked toward her. "U-ummm" she stuttered, trying to find something to say _Maybe I spoke too soon . . . ._ One of them walked right up to her and asked "What's a little scamp like you doing here?" She closed her eyes shut, not wanting to see the massive dragons in front of her, and tried not to let her scales show her fear. "I-I'm here on patrol since it's suntime and all . . ." "HAH!" they snorted, annoying Kinkajou. "I-It's true! I AM here on patrol!" but they only laughed harder. Kinkajou decided to curl into a tight ball and become as invisable as possible. _Just please stop laughing a me . . . Please stop . . ._ That's when she heard someone say "Ah, Sharpclaw, I see you're taking to devistating young hatchlings again. Old habits die hard, I presume." it was a slightly snobbish voice, but it wasn't from a Rainwing . . . Kinkajou unraveled a bit to see a dragonet, around two years older than her, with rosey purple scales, like the night sky around dusk. The one dragon, Sharpclaw, she presumed, blew a cloud of smoke and hissed "What's it to you, Pinkie? We're just playing with her" a few laughed at his little nickname, but he shot them a glare and they stopped. After a moment, he said "If you were playing with her, she would be running around and having fun, her scales to proove it. But you see, she is curled up tight trying to block you out of her thoughts. Ergo, she cannot be having fun but can only have been bullied by you!" a few dragons in the crowd made impressed sounds as the dragonet defended Kinkajou. Eventually, he helped her up and led her to his tree. The nightwings refused to live in hammocks or platforms, so Rainwings just hollowed out trees for the Nightwings. _His is suprisingly big for a dragonet _thought Kinkajou as she looked around. "Why did you save me? I mean, I had it all under control, but why did you help?" he smirked "Well, if the rabbit doesn't move, the wolf will feast of it." " . . . . . What? Are you impling that I'm a rabbit?" "Perhaps, Miss . . ." "Kinkajou. My name's Kinkajou." "Pleasure meeting you, Miss Kinkajou. I'm Truthseer."_ Huh. Weird name. But he IS a Nightwing with pink scales._

Deathbringer was lying down in his cell, thinking about the day. _Can't they just accept that I made a simple mistake?_ But just as he was about, he heard a loud THUD and he peered through the bars and saw his guard knocked out cold, with two Nightwings standing over them. "You sure he'll stay unconsious long enough?" one hissed in a low whisper "Of corse!" the other snapped back. It was hard to make out the voices, but the one sounded like Bighorns. "Deathbringer. We got a job for you." he said turning to Deathbringer. "Oh? And I assume it involves the Nightwing represenitive . . ." "Something like that. We need you to kill Queen Glory." Deathbinger just slouched down and said "Sorry boys, but can't you see my situation?" _And that I can't kill Queen Glory?_ "Why do you think we came here?" _Damn._ "Thanks, but no thanks. Now, I best catch some shut-eye." Bighorns growled "You traitor! You were supposed to kill her a long time ago! Just finish the job!" Deathbringer just curled up and pretended to go to sleep. "You used to do anything to get the job done! What happened to you?" Deathbringer thought for a while. _I fell in love with my target . . ._

**Sorry I put this off! Please spare me! I will try to update more often. But no promises.**


End file.
